the_greenhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Goren
Daniel is a star Athlete and the former captain of the Eagles. He is the captain of the basketball team and longtime boyfriend of the principal’s daughter, the beautiful Natalie. He has a mean streak a mile wide, but is there more to him than meets the eye? Appearance Daniel is a very muscly basketball player with dark brown hair (sometimes black) and green eyes. He is the most sturdy out of the entire show's cast. Personality Daniel is an amazing athlete. He is charming and vein. As time passes his character begins to develop and we see a better side of him that could be defined as: brave and quite intelligent when he wants to be. Daniel has been tagged as "the hotheaded athlete" stereotype to most of the Ravens and is sometimes considered a bully. In season 2, we discover his mother was the reason for his vanity she forced him with her pressure to make him win constantly and that in her personal view-losing is unacceptable. In season 3 Daniel has some obvious unresolved feelings towards Ellali Reshef that effect his judgment and rational mind to the point he is ready to literally do anything as long as it would be with her, despite knowing she is with Iftach-a fact that deeply saddens him. He has a tendency to be possessive and very jealous at times, but this is obviously a trait resulted from his mother's pressure on him. First Season At the beginning of the season, we see his vanity and cruelty effect Alfi Reshef to the point Daniel uses Alfi's good family relations with Ellali Reshef to persuade her to give him her loe in order to break in to the Ravens's cabin. In the season's progress, Daniel and Ellali get noticeably close and they change from enemies to frienemies until Daniel reveals his love to the surprised Ellali right after she is asked out by Iftach. Second Season We find out Ellali and Daniel start a relationships that effects her relations in the Ravens and causes her transformation to the Eagles, which pleased Daniel greatly. By the season's final the two break up on good terms as Daniel says he "Saw the way she looked when youEllali looked at himIftach" and that she "Never looked at himDaniel that way." Daniel readily tells her to "Go to himIftach", officially ending their relationship. Daniel and Alfi Reshef have started a very interesting friendship followed by Alfi's initial disapproval of Daniel and Ellali's relationship that later lead to an unexpected friendship. Third Season Daniel finds out his mom lied to him and his dad is alive and with the help of Matti tracks him down and the two are getting close. Relationships Ellali Reshef Daniel and Ellali are hostile towards each other at first, but later develope major crushes which later turns into a relationship. They break up after Ellali finds out Daniel deleted a message from Iftach from her Loui but she later forgives him for helping to rescue Iftach from a pretended doctor who tried to kill Iftach, but Daniel tells her that she doesn't love him like she loves Iftach, officially ending the relationship. In season three it was shown numerous times they have unresolved feelings toward each other. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:An Eagle